Unexplained attractions
by SilverMoon6
Summary: You'll see when yah read it


Have you ever really thought about what that special person is to you? I mean everybody has something they want in a person, whether it be a specific gender based relationship, or a only on looks relationships. Over time you get to realize that these relationships usually only benefit one person and it's usually not the person who cares the most.

Leigh McLowery was about to start her freshman year in college and already she hated it. She didn't even go to a class; she just had this feeling of some troublesome atmosphere around her. The day before she pretended to get sick but her mom saw right through her. So now she stood in front of her first class about to walk in ten minutes early.

The door slowly opened as Leigh went to twist the knob. Astounded by the sudden turn of events Leigh turned around quickly to save herself from embarrassment but instead faced her whole self into a crowd of on looking fellow classmates all laughing. A guy's voice from behind her shook her even more when he whispered in her ear. Move it, I have to leave the scene of the crime. Leigh turned to see a boy the same age as her, nineteen with a white bag filled with something.

Excuse me you two over there by the door. The professor didn't look happy. Leigh looked up in shock. Wait, no....I wasn't in on this, you see I went to open the door and then... The mysterious boy put his arm around Leigh's chest. She's just getting all excited because it's our first day, right sweetheart. Leigh's mind was boggled in confusion. Whatever you two, go to the deans office.

As the two walked down the hall Leigh looked over the boy walking next to her whom seemed to be a selective mute now. He was about six foot one and quite skinny for a guy. Punked up raven colored hair to match his cold blackened eyes and piercing from his eyebrow to his lip to keep his mask of hate on his face. Demon child he looked like with his baggy black flared out jeans and a tool hooded shirt with a big beaded necklace around his necklace.

I admitted I was judging this book by his cover and I usually don't do that to people but look where he got us sent to! I wasn't even responsible for this mess. We turned a corner to the deans office and the dean wasn't even around nobody was. Great now I have to blow my first class because of you. Leigh went storming off with her books to her car. Oddly it seemed the guy was also following her. Was he going to his car or was he stalking her? Being that Leigh was afraid she made a jump to her car got in and locked the door.

The guy caught up and knocked on her window and smiled. Leigh was taken back. He just smiled and it really made him look good in his odd motif. He put his mouth near the window and blew on it. He wrote on the steam, Hi. Leigh laughed as he wiped it off with his sleeve and he smiled at Leigh laughter. He did it again but wrote sorry this time. Leigh unlocked her doors barging into unknown territory for her now to talk to him.

The door locked as she walked out and he backed up to another car behind him. I'm Jack, sorry about before but let me explain. Leigh took her bag and places it on the curb with her butt next to it. Okay so explain why I'm not in my class, the most important day of lecture? He grinned and made a noise thru his teeth. I was planting a trick for the Professor he's my old English teacher from High School. I needed to get him back, sorry babe. Leigh's eyebrow roused to that. Babe? I have a name; I'm not a pig, thank you! Jack took out from the bag nametags and wrote his on it and then he sat next to leigh. What's your name, sweetie? His sharpie wrote it so smoothly across the sheet. Here you go so nobody calls you that anymore. He places his sticker right in the middle of his forehead.

Leigh who's not accustomed to guys at all spaces out at this point and wonders what the next move he is going to do. Jack takes Leigh's sticker and places it on her hand and then kisses it. The day that Jack met Leigh. Jack laughed out loudly as Leigh blushed timidly.


End file.
